


My Bloody Valentine

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2





	My Bloody Valentine

Title：My Bloody Valentine  
CP：Jared/Jensen  
Rating：NC-17  
Warning：Public！Kink！污！  
Background：J2在见面会上说过在Jensen的《My Bloody Valentine》上映的时候，他俩一起去看的，还有电灯泡Tom Welling（如果我没记错的话），而我为了能让他俩在电影院搞起来，只能毫不犹豫地找个理由让Tom消失了......

“CUT！”Bob满意地看着屏幕上的俩人完美地说完最后一句台词，他已经连续好几集都没有导演了，这次回来看到俩人在演技和台词方面似乎又有了一些提高，或许这就是爱情的力量吧，毕竟前不久他才被告知Jared和Jensen正式在一起了。  
“Bob！”Jensen的声音打断了Bob的思绪，躬下身子看着屏幕里自己刚才的表演问道：“刚才怎么样？需要再来一遍吗？”  
“不用，特别完美，一个月没见你俩配合得更好了。”Bob拍拍Jensen的肩膀欣慰地笑着。  
“谢谢。”Jensen不好意思地挠挠头，笑得像个小孩子，“那个其实我想问的是我们今天可不可以早点儿收工，我知道现在才十点半应该再拍两个小时的，但是零点我的电影就要首映了，我想去看看。”  
“哦，你前段时间拍的那个电影是吧？叫什么来着？”  
“我的血腥情人节。”  
“所以我猜你是要和你的小情人一起去看喽？”  
“嗯对，本来还有Tom Welling的，但是他临时又说不去了，所以就我俩。”  
“Tom又不傻，他知道在什么时候应该做什么样的选择。”Bob从座位上站起来拍拍手以引起大家的注意，“大家注意下，今天就到这里吧，大家现在可以回去休息了，明天早晨时间不变。”  
Jared还拿着剧本想在拍下一段之前再看一遍台词，结果却听到了提前收工的好消息，Jensen抱住Bob像对待自己的父亲一般在他的头顶印下一个吻，“谢啦！”Bob还来不及反应，就看到Jensen大跨步地跑到了Jared身边，Bob在身后看着人群中那么突出的两个身影无奈地摇摇头。  
“赶紧把你这套Sam的西装脱掉换件衣服，我们去看电影。”Jensen一边收拾自己的剧本说道。  
“看电影？你没跟我说要去看电影啊。”Jared还一头雾水。  
“因为我不确定Bob会不会允许我们提前收工啊，马上就到了我电影的首映了，你作为我的男朋友，怎么说都应该为我贡献一点票房吧。”  
Jared猛然想起了Jensen之前说过他电影的首映时间，“哦我想起来了，对不起啊Jen，这几天的戏太重搞得我忘记了你的首映。”  
“你买票我就原谅你。”Jensen快速地在Jared嘴唇上印下一个吻就拿着衣服转身向自己的拖车走去，不忘回头喊道：“快去换衣服，十分钟后停车场见。”

虽然两人还没有红到走到哪儿都是粉丝的地步，但是大半夜的在温哥华影院看电影这一条已经足够成为新闻头条了，他们可不想被人打扰到他们之间的约会，所以两人都不约而同地穿上了黑色的大衣，戴了厚厚的围巾和毛线帽包裹得严严实实，尽可能地降低被认出来的风险。  
好在这个时间电影院的人并不多，而且Jensen的电影也没有像Johnny Depp或者Brad Pitt这样的大牌吸引广大粉丝在零点蹲守首映，所以虽然他们来晚了但是还有很多座位可以选择。Jared在前台买票的时候Jensen躲在一边的角落，突然他有点儿后悔这个决定了，他不该让Jared去买票的，他太高了，他站在那里就已经吸引了身边人的所有目光，“该死的，那个大脚麋鹿走到哪儿都是焦点。”Jensen暗自腹诽，他不是嫉妒，他只是担心被认出来，绝对不是嫉妒！  
买到票的Jared开心地甩着电影票跟Jensen说：“我买到啦！最后一排的情侣座。”  
Jensen有点儿生气地拉下Jared的手，“别显摆了，生怕别人认不出我们吗？”他也不知道为什么生气，肯定和刚才听到身边的一个姑娘说Jared性感没有关系。  
Jared立刻像个小狗一样耷拉下了耳朵，“哦，知道了。”  
“好了，我们进去吧。”Jared想牵着Jensen的手却被躲开了，“还有这么多人呢，不要碰我。”Jared只好悻悻地收回了手塞进了自己冰凉凉的衣服口袋。  
这是一个只有15排座位的影厅，深夜来看首映的人并不多，而选最后一排的只有他们，在他们前三排也都没有人，Jensen准确地找到座位，Jared抱着一大桶爆米花安静地在自己的位置上坐下一声不吭地吃着爆米花。Jensen伸手去抓Jared怀里的爆米花才意识到他的小男朋友已经沉默很久了，“你生气了？”  
还是没有说话，Jared一个一个不停地往嘴里塞着爆米花，灯光突然暗了下来，电影的片头出现在屏幕上，Jensen凑到Jared耳边小声地说道：“不要生气了，我只是怕被认出来而已。”Jensen的手放到Jared的大腿上，在黑暗中准确找到Jared的嘴唇衔住，Jared的手抱着爆米花桶没办法腾出手来去触碰Jensen，只好张开嘴巴让Jensen的舌头顺利滑进口腔。Jensen似乎是因为刚才的事向Jared道歉，不安分的舌头在Jared的口腔里不停地搅动，一点一点抽干所有的空气。  
在Jared因为这个吻窒息之前，屏幕里突然传来了女人放荡的喘息声，Jensen这才终止了这个吻，给两人戴上了3D眼镜，“电影开始了。”  
Jared看到屏幕里的女人赤裸着在一个强壮的男人身上卖力地运动着，“你没告诉我你们的电影里还有全裸的场景啊。”  
“又不是我全裸告诉你干嘛。”Jensen抓了一把爆米花大口地咀嚼。  
前排的几个观众因为这个场景有点儿躁动不安，女人的身材和相貌都不算特别好，可是她色情的喘息声却让整个影厅的温度一下子升高了。本来就容易出汗的Jared此时还穿着大衣围着围巾，清晰地感受到了汗水从脖子沿着锁骨流到了胸膛，而被裤子包裹的阴茎也渐渐苏醒，“Jen......”  
“嗯？”Jensen没有看他敷衍地应了一句。  
Jared抓着Jensen的手移到了自己的身下，Jensen这才把视线从屏幕上挪回来，感受到掌心下方传来不容忽视的热度一脸不可思议地看着Jared，“不是吧？你硬了？”  
“你的电影里播着18禁的场景，你不能期盼一个正常的成年男人无动于衷地吃着爆米花啊。”  
“我就可以啊，更何况那个女人长得还不怎么样。”  
“那是因为你已经三十多岁了我还没有，而且谁让你刚才亲了我！“  
“嘿，我才31岁好不好！”  
“Jen.....”Jared握着Jensen的手在自己凸起的部位来回摩擦。  
Jensen试图把手抽回来可是却败给了Jared的力气，“我们是在电影院！至少也等到我们回去再说。”  
“我们在最后一排啊，而且前三排都没有人。”Jensen发誓他绝对看到了Jared可怜的狗狗眼，尽管他们之间隔了两层3D眼镜。  
Jared没有等到回答索性一把摘掉了眼镜把爆米花放在了旁边的座位上，拉过Jensen狠狠地吻了上去，手也没闲着从Jensen的大衣伸进去轻车熟路地拉开了他的拉链握住了他沉睡的阴茎。Jensen内心已经把Jared骂了好几遍，Jared知道只有撩拨起Jensen的欲望他才不会拒绝，而根据他的经验来看，做到这个很容易。

Jensen想把Jared的手从自己的裤子里掏出来，可是却没有注意到Jared的另一只手已经伸进了他的衬衫捏住了他的乳尖，该死的Jared知道他身上的每一个敏感点，他能轻而易举地让Jensen在自己手下发软、颤抖、求饶。  
电影似乎又进入了惊悚的气氛，他们听到前排的观众发出阵阵细小的尖叫，大家所有的注意力都集中在屏幕上，没有人发觉在后排的两个人完全沉溺在炙热的亲吻和抚摸中。  
Jared突然停下了所有的动作，Jensen已经被吻得发昏，感受到Jared要离开立刻搂住他的脖子往前凑，在意识到自己竟然做了之后立刻收回了手靠回到了椅背。Jared一本正经地说道：“Jensen，我觉得你说得很对，现在是在电影院，我们应该回去再做。”  
Jensen一脸不可置信地看着Jared，挑逗了半天撩拨地他身体发软，现在却说回去再做？“你去死吧，Jared Padalecki！”  
“所以你是想现在就做？”Jared的指尖轻轻滑过Jensen的龟头，“你不说我不知道该怎么做啊。”  
Jensen有那么一瞬间真想有骨气地拉上拉链接着看电影，可是身下的东西已经不听话地站了起来，他根本等不到回去的，“该死，你赢了，Jared Fucking Padalecki！”话音刚落就拉下了Jared重新吻回去，Jared笑着扣住Jensen的头狠狠地啃咬着他的嘴唇。  
在平常的生活中，Jensen是那个做选择下命令的人，可能只是因为他年长了四岁所以在很多方面都更成熟，Jared永远都像个长不大的孩子也乐意被他支配。Jensen大喊一声“灯泡坏了”，Jared就会嗒嗒嗒地跑过来都不用踩凳子就可以轻轻松松地坏掉灯泡。当Jensen拍了一天的打戏疲惫不堪的时候，Jared就会自觉地把腿伸过来让他的头枕上去。Jensen现在才觉得这一切都是Jared的阴谋，在床下温顺地像个大金毛，在床上却总能有办法让自己心甘情愿地去接受。  
Jared的阴茎在Jensen手中越来越硬，Jensen清楚地知道Jared需要发泄，而他们现在又没有润滑剂，虽说早晨起床才做过，但是仍然需要一些润滑，于是Jensen在Jared的震惊中张嘴含住了他的手指。Jensen像吃着美味的棒棒糖一样仔细吮吸着Jared的手指，直到已经足够湿润闪着亮晶晶的口水才停下来。Jared让Jensen脱掉大衣坐到他的腿上，然后用大衣盖住两人的身体，Jensen靠在Jared的胸膛裤子拉到膝盖尽可能地张开好让Jared的手指能进去。  
两个人调整了半天的姿势Jared才终于把手指伸进Jensen的后穴，干涩的甬道包裹着他的手指，Jensen忍不住呻吟出声。Jared的另一只手来到Jensen胸前揉弄着那两粒已经挺立起来的乳头，尽管电影的声音远远盖过他的喘息声，可是Jensen依然咬着嘴唇努力抑制着每一次呻吟。  
Jared的硬挺抵在Jensen的臀缝，身后炙热的温度让他浑身发软，Jared才伸进去了两根手指他就已经受不了了，“Jared，快进来。”  
Jared也已经等了好久，小心地抽出自己的手指拍拍Jensen的屁股，“自己坐上去。”  
他们从来没有试过这个体位，Jensen已经习惯了在做爱的时候被Jared把控节奏，他自己也一直羞耻去尝试这样的姿势，可是现在身处环境的局限性决定了他们只能用这样的体位。Jensen扶着Jared的阴茎对准穴口慢慢坐了下去，果然没有经过细致的润滑是不行的，刚吞进去一个头部就已经感受到了疼痛。Jared轻轻舔舐着Jensen的耳后，“放松一点儿。”  
Jensen吐出一口气闭上眼睛再次坐了下去，被温热的内壁包裹得紧紧的感觉简直让Jared想大声尖叫，这种感觉太美好了，尽管他已经尝试过很多次了，可是每一次都能让他爽到天上去。  
电影的气氛突然平缓了下来，Jensen听到了自己的声音从屏幕中传来，他在和女主角说话，Jared凑到他的耳边低语：“在电影里你是不是喜欢她？她长得很漂亮，那个男人是她的老公吗？他也很帅啊，所以你是喜欢她还是喜欢他？”  
“Jared......”Jared缓缓地向上顶弄着他的身体，慢且浅，Jensen快要被折磨疯了，“Jared，快点儿，别玩了。”  
“我在问你问题。”  
“在电影里我是喜欢那个女孩的，我不喜欢那个男人，现实生活中我也不喜欢任何男人，除了你！满意了吧？快点儿Jared，求你了......”  
得到想要的答案之后Jared扶着Jensen的胯骨快速地向上顶弄，这个体位并不能让他用全力，但是对Jensen来说已经够了。Jensen的一只手紧紧抓着椅子的扶手，另一只死死地抓着大衣防止它滑下去。这个时候如果有任何一个人转过来一定会看到他们叠在一起做着这般下流的事情，在这种可能被发现的刺激当中，Jensen很快就射了出来。为了不在电影院留下痕迹，他在要射的那一刻用手接住了部分精液，剩下的一部分不幸地滴到了他的裤子上。  
“我也要射了......”Jared加快了抽插的速度，Jensen却突然阻止，“等等，别射进去......”  
可是就在Jensen出声阻止的同时，他已经感觉到了后穴里涌进了黏腻的液体，Jared缓缓开口：“晚了.....”  
“你这样让我怎么办啊？你不知道我们现在在外面吗？都叫你先等一下了！”Jensen气得恨不得直接跳起来。  
“是你说得太晚了。”Jared委屈地用鼻尖蹭蹭Jensen的后颈，“那你就只好带着它们喽，等我们回去再清洗。”  
Jensen从口袋里掏出纸巾擦干净手上的精液，小心翼翼地从Jared腿上起来，期间还得夹紧不能让精液滴出来掉到地上或者座位上，Jared快速地给Jensen提上内裤，讨好地亲亲他的脸颊。  
Jensen重新坐回到自己的座位上，后穴里黏乎乎的一点儿也不舒服，他稍微一动就能感觉到，忍不住在心里又骂了好几遍Jared，突然想起来什么，立刻转过头来对Jared说：“这里不会有摄像头吧？”  
“应该不会吧......”Jared没有底气的回答让Jensen更加生气。  
“Jared Padalecki，我告诉你未来的一个月里你别想把你那玩意儿塞进我的屁股里！”刚转回去的Jensen又立刻转回来，“还有，你要请整个剧组的人去看我的电影！”  
“Jen......”  
“闭嘴！不要打扰我看电影！”Jensen夺过Jared旁边的爆米花桶正要抓一把放嘴里又突然想起来自己的手上刚刚还沾到了自己的精液，又立刻把爆米花扔回给Jared怀里。  
Jared安安静静地在后面的时间里吃光了剩下的爆米花，脑子里不停地想着怎么才能让Jensen不再生气，直到整场电影结束他才得出一个结论：都是成年人了，有什么好生气的，回家操一操就好了。

 

END  
2015.11.19


End file.
